The Rose of a Vampire
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [AU] When Serenity is set 'free', she becomes the hunted. Tristan hunts her, but when a certain creature of the night steps into play, Tristan underestimates HIM.
1. Info

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Information before reading this story: **

1. Seto, Joey, and other characters are O.O.C. (Out of Character)

2. Joey and Serenity are not related

3. This fiction is A.U. (Alternate Universe)

4. There is a lemon in this story, so if you feel uneasy reading lemons, I suggest you leave now.

5. Serenity IS a virgin

6. THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC.

7. Seto and Serenity are the main characters. The rest are all minor.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Vampires**

As soon as the girl becomes a pure blood vampire by the bite and sexually experience of their love, the girl will have the same element as the guy.

**Lord Seto Kaiba**

**Age: 23**

**His Love: Serenity Wheeler **(Human, but will become a pure blood vampire (yup, the lemon part, actually, more like the romance part))

**Dark** (I chose Dark element because he's neverbeen in love and never showed a heart until he found Serenity. Not only that, but this was so hard to decidebecause of Yami and you'll see why.)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Joey Wheeler**

**Age: 22**

**His Love: Mai Valentine **(Human, but will turn into a vampire (cough, cough))

**Earth** (In his deck are warrior-type monsters. Of course not all of them are Earth, but I can't remember the name of the monster that looks like iron and rock that is Earth.)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Marik Ishtar **

**Age: 23**

**Wind** (because of God monster, Ra)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Bakura Ryo**

**Age: 22**

**Fire** (Is it Ryo or Ryu, because on janime's website it says Bakura Ryo, but I hear some other websites say Ryu. Oh anyways, the reason for being Fire, is because I was missing an element and didn't have a character, and Fire doesn't suit Mokuba, so it was a last minute thing.)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Pharaoh Yami**

**Age:** 23

**His Love: Tea Gardner **(a pure blood vampire (cough, cough))

**Light** (In the show, he's always light hearted (except for that one time with that where it's Dartz series). The only time he was in Dark was when he didn't remember anything. Even though Yami means Dark in Japanese, I chose light for his element because it suits him. Seto is dark, rude and cold-hearted. This is why it was hard decision for me to make.)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Mokuba Kaiba**

**Age: 16 **

**His Love: Rebecca Hopkins **(she is a pure blood vampire (cough, cough))

**Ice** (Because of navy blue hair and blue/gray eyes)

_**Ki Wingz**_


	2. Prologue

_Italics are Thoughts_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Prologue**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

He watch her from the darkness, his eyes following her every move as she was in and lived in the woods. She gently ran her soft, peach color hands through the unique flowers. This was not his first time watching her from afar, though he hoped it would be the last: he was tired of simply spying her when he really longed to meet her, speak to her… touch her. She didn't know him, sitting in the deep shadows of the great, old oak as the sun set down the horizon.

She was a slave to the Hunter Tristan Taylor. She wasn't just some slave; she expressed compassion, kindness, caring and love. She only expressed these feelings when her best friend, Mai Valentine, was with her. Well, that's what Joey ever talked about, Mai Valentine. Joey, too, had his eyes on Mai, who was, also, a slave.

Seto gave a deep sigh, his eyes never losing track of the young lady's movements below. He had lost track of the number of times he had sat in the tree, watching her for hours on end. She lowered her body to smell the aromatic flowers. She smiled and said a small 'hello, to you, too'. Most of the time she was with Mai, but his favorite time was when she came alone.

Serenity stood about 5'1". Serenity danced slowly, like a belly dancer, not stepping on any blossoms and petals. The flowers gave a soft glow to her graceful movements.

Of course, it didn't hurt that she was attractive... as far as humans go, anyway. Her fire color locks were long and even, falling to the small of her back. Normally, she tied her hair back, but when she was alone she let it down. He liked her best then: her loose locks whisking around as she spun slowly, a soft glint in her hazel-emerald eyes, the limbs of her lithe body moving exquisitely.

Seto licked his lips idly; feverishly thinking of what he hoped would come in the near future.

Soon, he thought.

_Soon she will know all there is to know and she will join me, at my side for all eternity._

He stood on the branch abruptly without stirring so much as a leaf. Reaching inside his onyx trench coat, he pulled out a single white rose, since roses didn't grow in the woods for some unknown reason. Snapping off the flower from the thorny stem, the tall man, who stood 6'2", gently tossed the rose towards the flowerbed. A sudden gust of wind caught the falling flower and carried it to rest on the ground at the young lady's feet.

Seto watched her intently, as she paused. She bent down with her knees and scooped up the stem less rose with both of her hands. As she stared at the white petals, she looked around and saw nothing, but trees and leaves. Serenity looked at the rose again and smiled. She closed her eyes and gave a gentle kiss. She stood up and put the white flower between her left ear and hair.

"Thank you, who ever you are. I wish one day, I will meet my mystery person," she quietly said with happiness her voice, looking around one more time.

Seto looked at her and smiled. He turned to leave, but before he dissolved into the growing shadow, he gave a faint whisper,

"Wait for me... my Serenity."

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

What do you think? This was the story that I was talking about, that no longer exists on However, in the original story, the girl isn't a slave and she practices with a weapon. But this is a story I wanted to try out. I'm looking for a title though. Did you like the story? Please don't flame this story, and please, please, please, don't mention about my grammar. I'm sick and tired of people till this day tell me 'you might want to check your grammar' or 'you might want to have a beta-reader check it out for you'. So please, please, please, don't mention about my grammar. I already know that I do have horrible grammar.

Please don't flame. If you like it, I will continue, however, like I said before, the story will be slow in progress and I appreciated if you are patient.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	3. Promises & The Hunt

Thank you everyone for being patient with this story. **_Gives everyone a Serenity plush_**. Thank you:

**Anayas-Creater, RajaLily, xXRoseGoddessXx, BlueHeartZS, NinjaAngel, SnowLepord, NightEclipse, Kaori-Angel, Rose123579, Demon Spirit Goddess, -&- AnimeQueenSaphira**

I like to thank **Anayas-Creater** for suggesting the title. Thank you!

_Italics are thoughts_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Promises & The Hunt**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

As the sun disappeared from the sky, the growing darkness hid the moving shadow as it leapt from tree to tree. It moved horrifically fast for it's mass and yet not a single branch rustled to prove its presence. Following closely on its trail was another being of his kind.

Joey didn't need to concentrate to keep moving from limb to branch; part of the deal with being an earth element **(1) **in his body. The living plants of the earth responded to his being willingly, therefore he knew the trees would let him fall as he raced after his lord. Which was a good thing, for his mind was certainly preoccupied.

_Will my lord EVER do something simple? So much for hoping that he would get over his Serenity woman._

Joey continued to think as such until the shape in front of him halted on larger limb on a tree some miles from the flowerbed. The faint light of the rising moon tried to pierce the shadow, but Seto didn't solidify until he chose to. Joey also stopped, but continued to frown thoughtfully.

"What is it, Joey?" The taller man's voice was low, but soft, accenting on the quiet air clinging to the woods.

Joey's eyes were coffee colored, yet kind.

"You haven't said anything all night. What's bothering you?"

Joey crossed his arms; both bared bronze arm guards from wrist to elbow, over his red trench coat, with black outlined and bronze arm and leg belts with black buckles. Opposite from his Lord, who had a black trench coat with sapphire outlined, cerulean arm and leg belts with silver buckles and his arm guards were silver. Joey's long legs wore black baggy pants that ended in brown leather boots that were normally silent but now gave a soft 'clunk' as he tapped his foot. Presently he sighed, stirring his limp and tidy light-colored hair as he locked matching eyes with his master.

"I'm just concerned for you, Lord Seto. You seemed fixated on this woman, and while I don't that she is lovely, she is a human being," Joey bit his lip, knowing futility of what he wanted to say, but said it anyway. "She is a slave to the hunter Tristan Taylor."

Seto looked back at Joey with daggers in his eyes.

"I don't appreciate your opinion, Joey, but I will not change my mind. She **IS NOT** a slave and I will protect her. She **WILL** become one of us. I'll have it no other way. I'm already working of Serenity herself- have been for a while. But don't worry about her. Don't you have someone for yourself? Which is why I've trusted this information to only my most loyal minions," Seto said truthfully, as Joey blushed at the thought of his lovely Mai Valentine, who was also a slave.

Although moved by the amount of faith his master had in him, Joey still wasn't convinced.

"That's all well and good, but why **HER**?"

Seto fell silent. How could mere words justify these feelings? How his heart ignited whenever he saw her, warming every nook and cranny of his soul. He'd always felt empty, incomplete somehow. Although young for a vampire, it was rare when one his age had yet to choose a mate. Only he remained unbound to a woman. The emptiness continued to fester inside of him until the day he found Serenity, dancing elegantly and watering the flowers. The fire that seem to burn within her person caught Seto's attention, replacing the void feeling with one of desperate need. For her, and her alone. But words would sound weak and pathetic if he tried to explain it all to Joey.

As he stood floundering for something convincing to say, Seto was rescued when a breeze blue through the tree, a soft voice echoing through it.

"Because she is different."

The leaves rustled as the air current became stronger, the breeze winding itself tighter and tighter. A being formed where the wind twirled, standing on a branch, leaning against the tree. Another being of their kind, except his elemental is wind, joined the party. The figure had a royal purple trench coat with gold outlined, gold belts with amethyst buckles and gold arm guards. His boots were deep purple and he too, wore black underneath.

"What were you saying, Marik?"

The vampire smiled even more warmly.

"Just that you should judge the human so harshly, Joey. Her will and spirit are very impressive, and that alone makes her worthy of Lord Seto. But not only that, she's very open-minded for a human, she is also the strongest female in Tristan's realm which," Marik eyed his Lord as he grew solemn, "means she might survive the transformation."

Seto nodded in his confirmation. A gentle smile graced his lips as he looked at Joey.

"So then, does this satisfy you?" Seto smirked as Joey grumbled.

"You could have told me this **EARLIER**."

Joey complained, annoyed that he had appeared so ignorant in front of Marik.

"However, I reserve my judgment until either she meets you or I can speak to her personally."

His Vampire Lord shook his head in patient defeat.

"As you will then."

His smiled remained as he turned to Marik.

"By the way Marik, I thank you for your assistance with the rose earlier."

"Ah. Don't thank me. Thank Tea. She's the one that grows them." Marik bowed as Joey crossed his arms.

"I see. What about Yami?" Seto said coolly as Marik retrieved upward.

"He is with her."

"Good to hear, for I have a favor to ask of you; both of you."

Joey heaved a great sigh, "Why do I have the feeling that this has to do with Serenity? Oh well."

He sent Seto a grim smirk," I'll be dragged into this one, way or another, and you've never lead us wrong before."

"I'm glad to know I have such loyalty working for me," Seto murmured. He eyed Joey wryly.

"You said that you would not judge Serenity until you or I have spoken with her. I need your to have such a chance. I cannot go safely to her with so many guards, yet, that son of a bitch, Tristan blaming it on her. Your job," he motioned to both of them part nature being and full blooded vampires, "is to watch her and notify me if such an opportunity should arise. I also want you to guard her closely: the hunters has greatly increased these past few nights and I would feel bettering knowing she is somewhat safer with you."

Without a moment's hesitation, both spirits rose and bowed, answering, "Yes, Lord Seto!"

Nodding with approval, Seto pulled on his collar about him, already blending into a shadow. "Thank you, Joey, Marik. I trust that you won't fail me. I will be at the palace should you need me."

Once his change was complete, Seto's shadowy form sped from the tree at frightening speeds, leaving no noise or evidence to mark his passing. Wordlessly, the two started moving in the opposite direction of their Lord; back to the flowerbed.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity wasn't sure how long she was dancing. She stopped to lean against an ancient tree and took the white blossom from her hair. She had lost count of how many she had received from her mysterious admirer, although she at never met this person. He **(2)** was much closer to her than any other man who tried to woo her in the past before she got captured. He wasn't pressing her, waiting for the right time to make acquaintances. But he wasn't hesitant either; the roses proved that.

And while it was so hard to judge him without ever hearing his voice or seeing his face, Serenity believed that he cared about what made her happy. Unlike her master, Tristan, who gave off this "You should be honored to share my bed," message. In her entire life, she had made two promises to herself: the first was never to bed a man unless he is **THE** one for her. She would never lower herself to sleep around, whether for pleasure or pure, she won't allow it. She had disciplined herself ever since she was little.

The second was to actually have freedom and taken away from all this pain.

A snarl crossed Serenity's lovely face as she thought about the one she hated more than any woman or beast in the land: her master, Tristan Taylor. Even when the rage in her heart burned, it would quickly go out as she would remember being no more than six years old **(3)** and being completely helpless, and still is, as Tristan took a swing after swing after swing at her with one of his favorite weapon…

Serenity snapped out of her lapse from reality when she heard footsteps on the crackling leaves that lead to the flowerbed. She quickly turned without even looking--- it was that time of day.

Taking a deep breath to calm her rattling nerves, her nose caught the scent of the rose she cradled in her hand. She brought the flower to her face, feeling the soft, dainty petals brush her lips as she inhaled the aroma. It was a bit odd; it was definitely a rose with its fresh scent, but there was also something sweet smelling that reminded her of vanilla. While this was strange, it still brought a great deal of comfort. Quickly she slipped the rose into her ragged clothes, and slid the rose gently in the center of her bra. She quickly took a stance, and waited.

"I see. So, this is where you come when you are all by yourself," purred an icy voice from the trees. "Anyways, I have some good news for you."

He jumped down and landed on the flowerbed, making Serenity shocked. The flowers were crushed and the petals flew around him. Tristan smirked evilly at his only slave. Tristan had his weapons ready at the moment. Serenity knew that Tristan loved playing the hunter and the hunted. It was a sick and twisted game. There were traps scattered in the woods, even Serenity managed to see some with her own green eyes.

"You and Mai have been set free. I signed the papers to the highest paying customer and he wants you two right away. Oh and don't worry about Mai. As you can see, she is having a **GOOD** time," Tristan said viciously, as Serenity looked at him scared.

"What do you mean 'I'm free'?" Serenity asked him curiously. "Are you serious?"

Tristan just chuckled cruelly and shrugged.

"I guess so."

Serenity was about to run, until Tristan grabbed her right upper arm. He took out an iron, thick choker and clamped it around her neck. He put the lock on it quickly and pushed to the tree.

"You can't break that device around your neck. That gadget will know where you are moving. Now, run my little rabbit since you are now set free," Tristan laughed brutally as Serenity eyes were wide and ready to tear.

Serenity shook her head from side to side.

_How can he do such a thing?_

A tear fell from her left eye and she began to run the opposite direction.

"Are you sure you're letting her free?" another voice came out of nowhere.

"Duke, I'm surprised you're here. I can't believe she bought such a crappy story. Of course, I'm not going to set her free. It's my way of hunting my little rabbit," Tristan smirked and took out his pistol.

"I thought you were going to use your favorite weapon," Duke said playfully as Tristan turned around to face him.

"Naw, not the shotgun. It makes a big hole when I shoot. I don't want Serenity dying. I rather use the pistol on her. I just love tormenting her. Plus, she'll lose a lot of blood if I use the shotgun. The pistol shoots small bullets. I want her to suffer," Tristan smirked as he looked at his watched and smirked.

"Wow! I didn't realize she was so fast on her two small feet," Duke said getting his weapon ready.

Tristan slowly began walking in Serenity's direction as Duke did the same.

"Let the hunt begin," Tristan smirked at Duke, as Duke agreed.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_On no_, was all that went through Serenity's as another shot could he heard. Serenity looked to her left side and saw a shadowy figure moving as fast as she did. Serenity turned to the direction, and realized that the figure was her closest and dearest friend, Mai Valentine.

"MAI!" Serenity called out behind her as Mai looked over her right shoulder.

"SERENITY! THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALIVE! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mai yelled out as Serenity and Mai kept there pace going.

"SO YOU ARE SET FREE, TOO?" Serenity asked Mai loudly as shots can be heard from all around.

"I THINK SO! I-" Mai cried out as Mai fell forward, making Serenity worried.

Serenity turned her over as an arrow was shot on her right calf. Then another arrow hit her left calf.

"MAI!" Serenity cried out, as Mai unconscious.

All of a sudden, a figure flew down from the sky and took both arrows out of Mai's bloody wounds.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked in concern, as the figure picked up Mai's body tenderly.

"Come! Get on my back! We must leave!" the figure said loudly.

"I can't. This device around my neck will detect where I'm going. I'm deeply sorry," Serenity said quickly as she bowed and ran, like if there was no tomorrow, the other direction.

"Shit!" Joey yelled as Marik flew down.

"What the hell happened!" Marik yelled harshly, as Joey jumped on a branch, carrying Mai in his arms.

"DAMN IT! It seems the fucker put a device around her neck and it locates her movements. Marik, go to Lord Seto right now. I have some business to intend to," Joey said leaving Marik with bliss in his thoughts, and quickly headed towards the palace.

This was not good.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity screamed as Tristan shot her in the left side of her upper hip. Serenity fell and tried to save her strength. Her feet already had blisters from running barefooted. Serenity moaned, but still afraid. Her blood froze when she heard the crackling leaves become closer and closer. Serenity didn't realize the rose had fell from underneath her ragged clothes.

That's when Tristan appeared. He looked down, in front of her and walked to the white petals.

"ANOTHER FUCKING ROSE? HOW MANY IS THAT, HUH? ALL YOU EVER DO IS BRING THIS FILTH HOME! WHERE DID YOU FIND THESE?" Tristan yelled at her as he pointed his gun in front of her forehead.

Serenity slumped, as she put both her hands on the wound, trying to apply as much pressure with little strength she had.

"I'm sorry my lord. I don't-" but before she could say the rest of the words, Tristan's large hands grabbed and picked her up by her small, flesh waist.

Serenity's tears began to flow. How the pain hurt so much. Tristan's metal claws dug into her skin as bloody began to pour slowly. Serenity could barely keep her eyes opened.

Tristan couldn't help licking lips as he watched the woman in his grasp slowly become vulnerable and in danger. Then two new sounds ran through her ears: one was of the wind howling around her and the other a pure unadulterated fury.

Then her world faded into black.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Finally, chapter one done! Like I said, the story will be slow in progress. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's 2:40 a.m. and I need to go to bed. I've been typing since 11:45 p.m. Please don't flame me.

_**Ki Wingz**_

_**Chapter Two: Castle of The Night**_

Serenity puts together the puzzle of her 'mysterious admirer' when she wakes up in **HIS** home! Then she's given a chance to become a pureblood vampire.

1. I added elements. Like I know Joey uses warrior-type monsters so his element is Earth, even though his deck isn't all earth. Marik is wind, and I the reason why is because his god monster flies. Dumb idea.

2. She's assuming it's a male.

3. Hunters, who sold women as slaves, captured her. Tristan was a young hunter. He was eight and his father bought him a slave. He kept picking and beating her ever since she was 6 years old.

P.S. I apologize for the grammar.


	4. Castle of the Night

Hi Everyone! Thank you for your reviews. They make me happy! Hehe! **–Gives everyone a Joey x Mai, Yami x Tea, and Rebecca x Mokuba plushies-**

**Anayas-Creater, NinjaAngel, Kaori-Angel, FireFairy032003, -&- Landi McClellan**

_Italics are thoughts_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Castle of the Night**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Tristan bared his teeth in a gleeful grin as Serenity passed out in his grasp, her skin whitening as his dirty nails starved in her body and blood being spilled up rapidly. He squeezed her waist tighter; a few more seconds and she would be nothing more than a lovely corpse for his fellow hunter friends to feast upon.

_Just a few more seco…_

Suddenly, a dark mass slammed into his chest, knocking Serenity from his clawed hands and throwing him roughly against a tree. The still night shook as powerful gust of wind hurled among the hunters, scattering them while cushioning Serenity's fall and blasting Duke. Tristan tried to stand back up, but was slammed by both the angry wind and that dark shape.

After being thrown into the same tree enough times to leave a man-sized (or in this case, demon-sized) dent and have both eyes spinning, the assault paused and allowed him to stand. At first, he couldn't make out his attack, but then the shadow took on the outline of a tall man… a very tall man, than himself. Slowly the shadow faded, and the hunter leader swallowed roughly as he saw the last person.

"Who the **FUCK** are you!"

Several hunters shrieked and fled, abandoning their own master to his fate. While the Vampire Lord kept his public appearances to a minimum, his strength was well known among all others.

"Well, well, Tristan Taylor, this certainly is a surprise. Albeit not a pleasant one…" Seto had lost his kind and gentle stature that he had displayed to his loyalists only hours ago. Instead, his face was a calm mask that still seemed to broadcast his cold fury.

"I don't appreciate you defiling what is mine. Quite a mess that you've gotten into, now isn't it?"

Tristan's eyes were wide as he tried to back away from the Vampire Lord, desperately terrified.

When his back met the tree, he looked around frantically for some sort of escape and found none available. It wouldn't matter anyway; if that wind didn't stop, Seto certainly would. Tristan tried to move away, but the wind became so fierce, it caged him. And there was no aid from Duke, since he was dead.

The circumstances finally presented themselves before him: there was no way out, except through Seto's hands. With that thought in mind, all rationally left him as he threw himself at the Vampire Lord with a wild roar.

Seto step-sided Tristan easily, sending a hand chop to the area between the hunter's shoulder blades. With a grunt, Tristan crashed to the ground, but leapt to his feet quickly. He threw a volley of punches and strikes at Seto, but the Vampire's movements blurred as he dodged each attack with ease before throwing a punch of his own.

Tristan had been hoping for this. He ducked beneath the blow and got behind Seto. He then trapped Seto's trench coat where the Vampire's back should be. **Should** be. He was surprised when his foot met no resistance but he heard the sound of movement. Too late, did he see Seto's flip backwards so skillfully that the trench coat didn't move. By the time Tristan got the picture, the Vampire's powerful legs connected sharply with his shoulders as he was again thrown to the ground. When Seto move back, the hunter was still fighting. Throwing his weight onto his hands, Tristan's pushed himself backwards, shoving both of his feet into the unsuspecting man's stomach. Winded for a moment, the Vampire couldn't prevent the slash of nails that cut a deep slice in his left cheek.

_He, dares!_

A hot, red fury seemed to coat Seto's eyesight as a deep growl emitted from his throat. His bravado dwindled quickly as Tristan realized what he had done. Violent quakes shook his tall form as Seto's eyes went a blood cerulean, his hands became hard and sharp talons, and a feral look masked his features as his canines grew to deadly exaggerated lengths. Only a fool wouldn't realize that the power Vampire was indeed furious.

Still in a note of defiance, Tristan met the attack when Seto threw himself at the Hunter Leader. Their nails grasped each other as they tried to over-power the other. Seto bent his arms at the elbows, bringing him closer so he could ran his forehead into Tristan. A pained screech sounded from the hunter as he fell back slightly, as the Vampire Lord slashed out with his nails at the defenseless opponent and cut off the lower half of Tristan's left arm.

Barely shifting his stance, Seto gave a kick straight up, catching the other's chin on the way. The force behind the blow was so strong, that Tristan's body flipped a few times before falling front first onto the ground. Weakened considerably, the once proud hunter couldn't even stand as he struggled to keep himself on his right hand and knees. He gave a hoarse cry when he felt the Vampire's talon hand grab his head and pull him roughly to his feet. His eyes rolled as he began to collapse forward, but they snapped open as his weight pushed him onto Seto's awaiting hand. The sharp claws entered his chest until he frozen with Seto's entire hand inside him.

"Tristan!" came the weak cry of Duke as he looked in horror.

Duke immediately grabbed a hatchet from the inside of his left leg pants, and ran to Serenity. But before he can get close to her, a fire blaze encircled the girl, making Duke blind as bright colors flashed before his eyes and let go of the small ax.

"Ahhh!" Duke shrieked as he let go of the weapon.

The ax was suddenly picked up by the wind, and immediately threw itself into Duke's forehead, as blood spattered everywhere. Duke was blinked and collapsed on the red leaves, eyes wide opened. The wind and fire stopped moving and returned to their form. There, Marik and Bakura were close to Serenity. Bakura's hands were close to her body, but not touching her body, that way she continue breathing, since she was looking pale from the loss of blood.

Seto joined them in one swift jump.

"Is she alright, Marik?"

The wind spirit nodded from side to side.

"I'm not sure. Serenity already suffered from injuries before the sick game. She seems to be in even worse condition now. I'm not sure how long her human body will be able to hold for…" Marik stopped abruptly when he saw the look in his Lord's eyes.

He barely had heard a word he said, instead making his own calculations with what he saw: torn clothes, deep cuts, dark bruises, old and new scars, and now her pierced skin. But what had surprised Bakura and Marik so much was the look in his eyes.

_I have never seen him look at anyone with so much concern before… he really DOES care for this human._

Marik looked toward Bakura as Bakura agreed what Marik thought.

_Neither have I_, Bakura's mind said to Marik.

The Vampire Lord crouched down and splitting the collar in half that was around her neck. With extreme gentleness, he lifted Serenity into his arms, being careful with her damaged body. His eyes never left her colorless face as he said, "Come Marik and Bakura. We're going home."

No more words passed between them as they both took to the air.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity let her head rested on the moss-covered stone behind her head as she sat soaking in the refreshing waters of the natural pool. It was so peaceful here that the hunters, and her master seemed like a far off memory. The sound of the water lapping softly on the bank was soothing as she relaxed, letting her arms float beside her uncovered body. She was along, so she didn't mind not having any clothes on. A content sigh escaped her lips as the sun warmed her face and the wind played with her loose bangs. Things couldn't get better than this; they were just about perfect.

Suddenly, something soft and light floated up to her and bumped against the part of her chest that wasn't under water. She blinked her caramel-emerald eyes open lazily and brought her hands up to cup what had come to her: a white stem-less rose. Serenity leaned forward and took a long sniff. It was one of **those** roses… the one with vanilla mixed in its scent. Looking around, she moved so that she was standing waist-deep in the water, still cupping the rose in her hands. If this had been any other situation, she would have dove for cover, literally, since she was far from decent. But now she was bothered in the least. She was more interested in seeing who it was, who had given her the flower than worrying about her unclothed body.

She found him hiding in the shadows of some boulders that were sunk into the water on the far end of the pool. His arms were crossed over his muscular, uncovered chest as he leaned back against the hard surface of the boulder, watching her.

Serenity smiled at him and, keeping her arms in front of her chest, tipped her hands forward to show him what she held. She raised her thin brows, silently asking, and was answered with a gentle smile of his own. Then she tilted her head to the side, this time asking him to come closer. He complied, uncrossing his arms and leaving the shadows as he walked steadily towards her through the water. Serenity gasped, now seeing him fully in the sun: his body was tall, slim, but you can see muscles, each limp a piece of perfection in itself. His chestnut hair was down ,but his eyes are what captured her. His piercing sapphire eyes that spoke of soft, gentle, trust, honest, and patience. He, too, was without any garments, the water barely touching the sharp outline of his hipbone. His face was so warm and expressive, yet his eyes could be cold and emotionless when he chose. To her, however, he was open with his feelings, his handsome face inviting.

He stopped when he stood about a foot in front of her, smiling again. Serenity sent him a questioning look, and he chuckled softly.

"I think you're beautiful, too."

Shivers shot up from her toes at the sound of his voice. It was almost cruel-like, the way he spoke, but it was very pleasant to the ears.

She returned the smile, clutching the rose to her chest.

"Thank you for the roses. They're lovely."

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed them," he murmured as he reached out and took one of her in one of his own. He held her fingers gently as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand.

A steady blush spread across her cheeks, but she was enchanted nonetheless. She appreciated his courtliness: he was so much more polite than the men at the place where she once a slave. And his touch was so warm and gentle… Serenity wondered if the rest of him felt like this. As he pulled back from the kiss, her fingers squeezed his, and he obeyed the unsaid request, still holding her hand and pulling her to him. She curled against his smooth chest as his arms wrapped around her small, clean, no wounds were to be found, waist.

Another drowsy sigh came forth, but this time Serenity was sure everything was perfect as could be. She heard him chuckle again, and let him continue to hold as he sunk back, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he floated both of them back to her original resting spot in the shallower waters. His embrace was so warm and inviting, that she soon drifted to sleep, still holding the rose over her heart.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Well look at that! Looks like she's already coming around! Lord Seto sure has picked a resilient lass, that's for sure!"

Serenity blinked in a dazed fashion, as she looked about. She was in a pool, like in her dream, but this one was inside a cavern or stone room of sorts. This pool was smaller, water being fed to it by a small waterfall cascading from the wall. And the water was **warm**. Not quite hot, but comfortable. She was nestled among some smooth rocks, her backed propped up so that she could keep her head out of the water. Then she looked to her a pair of brown eyes.

"Why, hello there dear! Good to see you alive and well. When our Lord," the browned eye girl said pointing to a young blonde girl with aqua eyes, "brought you too us, we weren't sure if the waters would be able to heal a human so badly hurt, but you pulled through surprisingly well."

For a few moments, Serenity could only blink with surprise at the sweet nature of the girl lying on the rock next to her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, while the other girl rested on her elbows, her face right in front of the startled young woman. Then Serenity remembered that she had nothing on.

"Eep!" Serenity cried out as she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts and curled her legs together.

Both companions giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot how modest you humans tend to be. Although, you have so much to worry about, with your lower half and all."

Serenity just nodded and slowly slid down in the waters, letting her arms go freely.

"The water has a positive affect on humans, as you can see on yourself.

Getting back up again, Serenity saw that she was right and that all of injuries vanished, completely healed over and her previous twisted or broken limbs or bones were nearly stiff. She looked back at both of them and started slipping back into the water.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you Miss…?" Serenity asked kindly with a smile.

"Your welcome and you don't have to repay us. By the way, my name is Tea Gardner and the other girl who is lying down is Rebecca Hopkins," Serenity turned to Rebecca as Serenity waved. Rebecca smiled and waved back.

"And you are the infamous Serenity who has captured our Lord's interest."

Her blood boiled at those words.

"He may be your Lord, but he is not mine! Just because he's **'interested' **in me, does not mean that he owns me!"

Tea paused, looking at Serenity with sincere confusion.

"You mean you don't want Lord Seto?"

_If he were the man in my dream, I'd think about it_… out loud she asked, "Well do **you** enjoy being trapped here?"

"I'm here because I want to be. Someone very special saved me. My love is only to Vampire Yami," Tea said happily as Serenity opened her eyes wide.

"Vampire?" Serenity asked with confusion her voice.

"Yes. We are both vampires and soon, your best friend, Mai Valentine. It looks like a certain vampire has taken interested," Rebecca said as she cupped the water in her hands and blew at it, making the water freeze.

"Are you talking about the guy wearing the red trench coat?" Serenity asked as Rebecca dropped the frozen water back into the warm waters.

"Yes, his name is Joey Wheeler. His element is Earth. The man I love and always will, is Light," Tea mentioned to Serenity as she understood the information.

"And I take it that your man is Ice?" Serenity asked Rebecca as Rebecca grinned and nodded.

Serenity stood up and took the white robe that was lying on the soft grass. The robe was very thin, accenting her every curve, and very short, only coming to stop between her hip and knees. A royal blue sash kept it firmly in place around her waist, the entire garment a deep velvety white

"There are some slippers by the door, dear. Oh, and don't about the doors. They aren't as nearly heavy as they look!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Serenity replied and smiled.

"Oh, and Seto told me to tell you that you may walk around at your leisure. Nothing is off-limits to you. Oh, and feel free to ask of the residing spirits for anything you fancy: they've been commanded to keep comforted entertained," Tea said as Serenity bowed to her.

"Thank you for all of the trouble, Tea and Rebecca."

"No problem, Serenity. Just take it easy; you still need to recover your basic strength," Rebecca called out as Serenity nodded and finding the matching royal blue slip-ons by the door, walking out into the hall.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Well, Lord Seto, you've really stuck your tail in it now!"

Serenity had been wandering around the palace for a while, admiring how well furnished and well kept everything was, when the voice seemed to boom from a room down the hall. Since she had yet to meet the Lord of the palace, and because she was too proud to ask any of the spirits for help, her burning curiosity drew her to the door at the end of the hall. There was a crack open as she crept closer to see if she could se who was speaking inside.

At first glance her heart sank. The man was remarkably tall and very slender. His silver hair went to the middle of his back. His face was half there and half hidden.

_I hope **HE** isn't Seto. _

Serenity found herself hoping, wanted to smack herself for her own folly. She nearly jumped ten feet when she heard another voice answer from someone she couldn't see, masculine, clear and lined with cold annoyance.

"It matters very little to me what you think I've gotten myself into, Pegasus. My affairs are my own and I would appreciate you not meddling in them."

The man in Serenity's vision snorted.

"I would if I could trust you to take care of yourself, Lord. You never can keep yourself out of trouble. Just because everyone else favors you so much doesn't give you any excuse to act to foolish."

A growl resounded across the room, making the eavesdropping human girl shiver slightly.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't give you any damn reason to tell me what to do, Pegasus! If I want your opinion, then I'll ask for it."

"But to try and… court… a human female! Really Lord?"

Serenity stiffened; they were talking about her! She leaned in closer so as not to miss a single word.

"I'll choose who I wish and that is final!" came the enraged snarl.

Pegasus crossed his arms in disagreement.

"I never said anything about picking for you, Lord. But a **human**? Guaranteed she thinks we're on the same level as our soul-sucking ancestors, murdering monsters who don't give a damn for human kind. How do you think she'll react when she realizes what you are?"

Silence reigned and Serenity held her breath.

_Here is comes. He'll say, 'it doesn't matter. She'll be mine where she want to or not.'_

"It doesn't matter." Hopelessness seemed to squeeze the young woman's heart, although the words were spoken much softer than she had imagined. What came next was what really surprised her, not only because of what they said, but also because of the voice, now calmer and more caring, sounded frightening familiar.

"It doesn't matter because she'll judge me for who I am, not what I am. And she'll choose of her own free will whether she will have me or not."

A harsh laugh erupted from Pegasus.

"You should listen to the nonsense you spout! You make it sound like she will take you, but she won't. I know she won't. And what then? Will you turn her anyways, or kill her so she won't speak of what she has seen?"

Serenity was confirming that she **really** didn't like this man when the angry retort shot, "Neither! I would not harm her in any way nor take away her freedom. If she decides that she truly does not want me, then I will return her to her own people… and will cease to see her."

"Idiocy," was the tall man's growl. "Do you even realize how much you risk with giving that woman so much freedom to choose? It could mean the downfall of us all, not just those in the palace, but your entire realm! You should just take her and turn her into one of use if you are so determined to have her. And if you won't, **I WILL**!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he was pounced on by a shadowy figure, only slightly shorter than he was, but apparently **much** stronger. Pegasus was instantly pinned against a wall, a hand to his throat and an arm blocking both of his. The man who had Pegasus pegged was too hard for Serenity to make out in the dim light of the fireplace in that room. He seemed to be… made… of shadow, and his cape trench coat had a higher collar making it impossible to see him clearly. She could, however, hear his venomous hiss from the opposite side of the room from where she stood.

"**You will do no such thing. She is under my protection and no Fates or any other being of mine will touch her as long as I stand. If I find you or any under you near her, I will personally drink you dry, laws or no, family or no. IS. THAT. CLEAR?"**

Pegasus rasped as he tried to get some air into his deprived lungs, but he nodded all the same. The Vampire Lord may be younger, but he was by far the stronger of the two. His knees buckled under his own weight as his throat was released and he coughed, holding his now sore neck. He glared at the tall figure standing before him, muttering, "I have no business here."

Serenity heard a whirling of some sort of strong wind, realizing that the other side of that room must have a balcony or other large window. These creatures were powerful, dominant, and now it looked as if they could fly, too. Was there no end to their mysterious doings? The wind was so strong enough to batter the door Serenity was clinging to and shove her backwards, making her give a small cry in surprise.

"Who's there?"

Serenity's heart leapt for her throat. What if he didn't want her nosing around so much? What if he changed his mind, took away her freedom? She froze as the door opened fully and the whole world seemed to stop.

There, before her, was the same exact man as in her dreams.

His eyes widened at the sight of her: her hair was still wet, although, not dripping, and her face flushed from the warm healing waters. The robe, although thin, clung to her delicate figure, making a hard desire awaken in him. He pushed the feelings back though: he had meant what he told Pegasus. He would not force himself upon her. Instead, he smiled, inwardly relieved that she had healed so quickly and well.

"Serenity. How are you feeling?"

Still stunned, she could barely reply, "Well, thank you."

His smile grew even warmer, to the point that it was melting her heart. He leaned closer, taking her hand in his. Her breath caught in her throat as he bent over, whispering, "I'm glad," and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, just like in her last dream.

Seto was surprised when he felt her other hand on his face, but held still, watching Serenity with his fathomless eyes as she slowly traced his features, as if mapping him out in her mind. She took a deep breath, to ease her trembling hands, and then gasped. It was the same smell as those roses! It seemed to cling to him like a second skin, and suddenly it all made sense: the roses, the dreams, the times she felt someone's eyes on her, comforting her from far away. It had been him watching over her. And somewhere deep in the heart of her soul, she knew he was the one for her. She didn't know how she knew, but what she did know was that she would accept no other. Then she smiled a smile, full of relief and wonder.

"Seto… I've finally found you."

His other hand caught hers and held it to his cheek, worry flashing in his eyes.

"So you choose? Even after everything that you've heard…? Even though you don't know me?"

Serenity's face brightened as she stood there cradling his face in her hand.

"But I **do** know you. I think I have always known. And… I know what must happen for it to be so."

He continued to watch her still so afraid of rejection, but the look passed when she said, "And I do choose… to be with you."

With those words, Seto pulled her hands back and pulled her close, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. How he had longed to do this; to crush her body close to his and taste her sweet mouth. And it was made all the sweeter as she moaned softly and returned the kiss, passion enveloping them both like fog in a valley.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

So, what do you think? Sorry about the grammar, but my right wrist is in horrible pain.

_**Ki Wingz**_

**Epilogue - Love's Transformation**

Serenity made her choice, (although it was rather obvious, don't ya think?). Seto has to… distract… her in order for her to bare the pain of becoming one of his kind.

Yup… this is the lemon part.


	5. Epilogue

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING:** **IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING LEMONS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW! I'M SORRY FOR WARNING IN CHAPTER 1, BUT NOW IS THE TIME. OH… IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC SCENES, THAN THIS ISN'T THE STORY FOR YOU.**

So, it finally has come to an end. At the beginning of the part, I added a little something to make this chapter longer. It's actually chapter 5 and chapter 4 combine together. The reason why I say this is because chapter 5 will come first, then chapter 4. Chapter 5 in the original story is action and that's what Seto is about to do. Chapter 4, of course, is the love scene.

I thank everyone's review! Gives everyone a **Vampire Lord** **Seto x Vampiress Lady Serenity plushies**! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ENJOYING THIS FICTION. I'M GLAD THAT EVERYONE STICKED WITH THE STORY. MAKES ME HAPPY. LOL!

**NinjaAngel, Anayas-Creater, Mariks1&Only, xXRoseGoddessXx, AnimeQueenSaphira, StarlitxIcexGoddess9074, -&- SetoxSerenity4Ever **

_Italics are thoughts_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Epilogue**

**Love's Transformation**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Vampire Lord Seto was about to give Serenity another passionate and warmhearted kiss, until footsteps down the long dark corridor could be heard by the sound of shoes; high shoes to be exact. The figure came to a stop, three feet away from Lord Seto and Serenity. The person pulled the brown hood down and there stood a very pale, white color skin girl with amazing cobalt eyes, just like Lord Seto. The figure was taller than Serenity and nice height for Lord Seto and her long, white, hair flowed like the ocean when it was calm and peaceful.

Serenity looked away and felt her face flush with jealously.

_She's beautiful. Look at her. She's a good match for Seto. Oh dear. Look at myself… I'm jealous. _

The figure saw this and immediately became envious.

_So, Pegasus was telling me the truth. I just had to come see this for myself. Look at her, pitiful and disgusting. What does he see in this… DESPICABLE HUMAN? How dare she take my Lord away! She will regret this and Seto will finally be mine!_

"What do you want Kisara?" Seto said in angry tone, as Kisara eyes slowly shifted to his.

"I came to see you, my Lord. I need you to come downstairs, to the Great Hall because I need to talk to you about something," Kisara said wickedly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You speak of bullshit. What is the reason why you are here?" Seto asked vigorously as Kisara eyes widened with hatred.

"I tell you the truth. It's about what happened earlier today," Kisara said in begging tone as she clasped her hands together, hoping to see if the Vampire Lord will give in.

"Fine. I'll go," he replied rudely as he turned to Serenity and Kisara grinned evilly at human being.

Serenity eyes became wide with fear. Something was defiantly going to happen.

"I'll be right back. Stay in my office and lock the door. I have the key and I come for you soon," Seto said as he leaned down to kiss her once more on the lips.

Serenity looked deep into eyes and they showed of promise.

"Yes, I'll wait for your return," Serenity said quietly, as Kisara give her 'grunt' noise.

Seto waited for Serenity to go into his office and heard the door 'click'. Seto looked down and turned around. Seto began to walk, past Kisara and not saying a word. He realized he should of killed Kisara as soon as Pegasus had turned her and she began to assist him. Suddenly, Seto felt a 'bang' in his chest as he took his right hand and grasped his black shirt.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Kisara asked worriedly as she ran to him, and was about to touch him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he said lividly as Kisara took her hand back and he just kept on walking.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity stayed in the room, and was sitting across from the chimney. It was cold outside and the fire was blazing with warmth in the room. Serenity smiled and put her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought of Kisara.

_So, Kisara is a vampire. Her skin was very, very pale. I never anything like that in my life. Her eyes were very cold, as she seemed emotionless. Her hair is so beautiful and long like mine… maybe even longer._

Serenity blew on her warm hands until the windows shattered all of a sudden. Serenity quickly covered her head to keep the glass from coming contact with her. Serenity looked up and saw a very tall figure with black cloak and hood standing before her. Serenity immediately crawled away, but the figure was too fast for her.

"Se-!" Serenity exclaimed, but the figure placed his left hand on her mouth.

The figure yanked on her chin and held her forcefully. Serenity looked deep into his eyes and gasped at what she saw.

_A human eye and a gold... eye?_

Serenity tried her hardest to close her hazel-green eyes, but became vulnerable to do so, and everything turned black.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity had no idea where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw darkness. She rubbed her eyes, just in case she wasn't imagining things. Still, nothing. Serenity felt a tear fall her cheek and noticed that she was blind. Serenity touched the ground, and felt dirt and dried leaves around her.

_No! It can't be! I'm in the woods again!_

Then a wicked laughter came out of nowhere. Serenity looked around and stood up. She put her arms and hands to the front of her and slowly started walking. 'Crack' was heard from her on stepping the dead leaves. She kept on walking until she hit herself by something. She touched it and noticed that it was wide tree. She stopped and slides down. She pulled her knees to her head and she put her head down.

"Seto," she said worriedly as another tear fell from her eye.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Seto knew something was up. He stopped himself from entering the Great Hall. He turned around and noticed that Kisara was smirking. Kisara noticed this and quickly put on a strict face.

"Hurry up and tell me. I know what your about to say has nothing to do with what happened earlier!" he said angrily as Kisara step forward.

"Vampire Lord Seto, I just wanted to tell you, that I… I…," she started to say and looked away from his eyes.

Seto became infuriated by this and around his sapphire eyes began to turn crimson red.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT HUMAN! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BITCH! A WHORE! A SLUT! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER? SHE'S WEAK, PATHETIC, AND DISGUSTING! SHE'S JUST A UGLY SLAVE! LOOK AT ME SETO! I'M BETTER THAN-," Kisara hollered out until Seto right hand gripped her throat and slammed her against the mirror.

The glass broke, but didn't shatter. Kisara took both her hands to escaped Seto's grasp, but his clench grew tighter, and tighter.

"So, all this time you loved me? I knew you did. It was obvious. But look at what you had done. Now, you must die," he said seriously and his nails dug into her pastel flesh making her bleed and hard to breath.

Seto let go of her, as Kisara wrapped her hands around her bleeding neck. Kisara noticed everything turning black as she tried to gasp for air. Seto leaned down to her and whispered evilly in ear, "There… No longer the Snow White you once were, but a Bloody Mary."

Kisara eyes widened, coughed out blood, and chocked on her blood. Her body trembled to the black carpet and she turned into bones and ashes.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Seto was walked upstairs and realized that Serenity wasn't in his office. He ran to door and quickly slammed through it.

"My Lord! Is everything alright?" Marik yelled rushing in to his Leader's side.

"Serenity! She was…. DAMN IT!" Seto yelled out as he saw the shattered glass scattered on the floor.

"I SHOULD'VE NEVER GONE WITH KISARA! DAMN THAT MAD MAN! FUCKING PEGASUS!" Seto shouted and quickly to flight into the woods.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity sat there, hoping Seto would come for her. She heard a noise above her and without thinking she looked up.

"My, My. Seto sure picked a nice fresh virgin. So pure and innocent," the man said with an eerie cheerful in his voice.

"But I will take you before he does," the man said as Serenity was pinned against the tree.

"Ow!" Serenity cried out and began to struggle.

"Seto isn't like that! LEAVE ME ALONE! Seto will come for me, I know it," Serenity began to punch the man's chest, but the man just laughed at her.

"Oh, really…Then where is he?" the man asked as Serenity blinked her eyes.

There was Kisara in her mind again.

"He's with Kisara right now, and he probably changed his mind about him wanting you. Honey, get the picture, he just wants to fuck you because you a beautiful virgin," the man said as Serenity eyes became teary.

"No! That's not true! I know that's not true!" Serenity cried out as the man just laughed at her.

Then all of a sudden Serenity felt the man's grip loosen. Serenity fell to the ground and quickly scrambled behind the tree. Serenity couldn't see anything but noticed that the aroma was filled of vanilla. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her savior was here.

"PEGASUS! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Seto yelled out as Pegasus leaped onto a tree branch.

"I WILL MAKE HER MINE!" Pegasus screamed out and pounced on Seto, but Seto quickly moved.

The sound of the leaves made Serenity shiver. The weather became quite colder and she hugged herself to keep warm. She heard the sounds of hurt and pain and all of sudden everything became quiet. Serenity blinked a few times and noticed her vision was coming back to her. She looked up and noticed that Seto's right hand was clutched onto Pegasus head. Pegasus eyes were dull and she what shocked her next.

Seto took his other left hand and did the impossible. He dug his nails into Pegasus skull and ripped his head off, making a vertical line down to his stomach. Seto let go, and Pegasus was now a bloody corpse. His heart, liver, stomach fell to the ground, and his intestines were hung down to his knees. Serenity put her hand to her mouth, as she quickly felt ill and frighten. Seto turned to her and her eyes widened in feared. His eyes were sapphire blue, but around them were red. Serenity stepped back and without seeing his move, he was in front her, with blood covered everywhere.

He leaned down to her and hugged her. Serenity just stood there while there was a faint smell of vanilla on him. Then she noticed that the blood began to vanish. She wasn't sure to hug him back of what Pegasus told her earlier.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with gentleness in his voice, eyes still glowing.

_Did Seto say such words just to use me?_

Seto read her mind and became sad.

"No, Serenity. I'm not like that. If you wish, I could take you to a nearby village and will cease from seeing you," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and his forehead touching hers.

She looked up and noticed the sadness in his royal blue eyes.

_He will let me have my freedom as well no matter how much I love him?_

"Yes," he said sadly with his soft voice.

_How is he able to read my mind?_

Seto looked at her and didn't say anything.

_No! I don't want to lose him! I can't! I love him! I don't care what he does! I just want to be with him… protective him, care for him, and love him. Always._

Seto eyes widened with surprise with Serenity hugging back. Seto smiled and hugged her back as well. He lifted her up, bridal style and spread his dragon-like wings to the night sky.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just blind, but now I can see clearly. I… I want to be you always," she said happily as Seto kissed her forehead and smiled down upon her.

"I see… so Pegasus used his Dark power to blind you," Seto said as Serenity nodded remembering when she looked into Pegasus's creepy eyes.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity finally forced herself to pull away from the kiss, her need for air over-riding her need to feel his lips on her own. Seto kept his eye locked on hers as they panted, catching their breath. His hands still held hers to his chest, almost possessively. She noticed, and a cold fear swept through her eyes; she was willing change herself for him, the one who loved her so much, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice her freedom.

Seto saw this and smiled gently, causing something to simmer inside of her with a heated longing.

"I don't want you to fear me, Serenity," he said softly, releasing her hands and wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I won't hurt you nor cause you any unhappiness. What we have we will share, not take. Both of us."

The lady in his arms sighed, nuzzling his chest through his shirt, taking in the faint intoxicating scent of roses mixed with he sweet smell of fresh vanilla. His words comforted her, although she knew in the back of her mind that he would never harm her. Serenity snuggled closer, enjoying being treated so well for once. Tristan usually just grabbed her hair and dragged her. Then something else occurred to Serenity; she had been carried before… not in a dream but in real life.

"So, it was you who saved me back in the forest?"

Seto glanced down at her and gave a slight nod.

"Aa, that was Marik, Bakura and I. I must admit, I was just about to drop dead when Marik came to find me. Afraid and worried when he told me what Tristan had done to you. If I had known he was going to do that, I wouldn't have left."

Serenity looked deep into his piercing cerulean eyes and nodded.

"The rose… all of the roses were from you, weren't they?"

"I thought your last dream told you that."

Serenity blinked, not sure what to say. Seto grinned down at her and smiled back.

"I had no other way to see you," he explained, his voice low and quiet.

"The hunters of Tristan's fort kept me from entering without endangering myself and I doubt you would have spoken to me then even if I had. And you were never with a party when you went out by yourself. I mean, you did once and while, but I noticed that you like having some free time. So my way to reach you, to get to you know each other, was to visit during your sleep."

They reached the top of the stairs, which stopped before a single door in one of the towers in the castle. The door swung open on its own and closed after the Vampire had entered carrying the young woman in his arms. When she had yet to speak, he looked away uncomfortably, whispering, "I'm sorry if that bothers you."

For the second time, he was surprised to feel her hand on his cheek, and he turned to look at her. Unlike as he had thought, her eyes held no fear, only an overwhelming amount of amazement.

"I loved those dreams you gave me; they took me away from everything I had to go through during the day… gave me hope. I'm just so… astounded at what you can do! I've never met any of your kind before, but heard of myths, and there seems to be no end to your abilities. Don't you have **any** weaknesses?

Seto chuckled, relieved.

"Would you care to hear the legend of my kind? Of the Elemental Vampires?"

When she nodded, he shifted her and set her carefully on the bed, so that her legs hung over the side. The bed was huge and very high, and Serenity wondered if one could get lost if sleeping on it alone. The Vampire Lord removed his black trench coat casually and flicked it towards a wall. Born by some spell, it drifted forward until it found a hook and settled itself. Then he sat her on the bed, bringing up one knee so he could he rest his arm upon it.

He paused for a moment; a tiny bit unsure whether it would be safe to tell so much to her. But when he glanced at her and saw the trust she held for him, he knew he had to return that faith. Besides, by tomorrow night, she would no longer be considered such a danger. He then turned away, gazing off into nothing as he began to speak.

"My ancestors are descended from two beings: pure blooded vampires and elemental spirits. Vampires were, and are, more developed and sophisticated forms of demons: more human looking and learning to use only the blood of humans to live off of. But like demons, they could not stand the purity of the sun, and so could only come out during the hours of darkness. Elements spirits were similar, for their weakest time is when the sun is directly over heard, when there are the fewest amount of elements for them to draw power from. It's unsure when or why it happened, but a certain high-bred clan of vampires began to mingle with the elements spirits, and the blood lines crossed to become the first generation of Elemental Vampire. But the Fates, who were rumored to be much stronger in those times, looked down un-favoring-ly at the half-breeds. I'm not sure about the rest of the detail since it was so long ago. But… the Fates were unsatisfied, and cursed the Elemental Vampires. Vampires and humans alike perish if they are slept with or without being changed first."

"And that's why you have to change me; I would die if you claimed me before hand," Serenity murmured.

She rested her hand on top of his and he looked at her for the first since he told the tale.

"Thank you for waiting for me to make my own choice. And thank you for trusting me with your story… So, do you have any weaknesses?"

Seto gave her a sad smile. It was then she noticed he took his right and placed it gently on her left hand. He took it and placed on his hard. Serenity gasped as she could feel the light thump beating softly… quietly.

"You're the first one to hear it, Serenity," he murmured.

"Not even my most loyal followers have ever heard of it. Some of them think it's only a myth."

She was mesmerized by the slow throb it made. Serenity blinked and smiled at Seto. Seto smiled back and in a heartbeat, she found herself at the head of the bed, her head on a smooth, dark blue pillow. He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.

"I won't lie to you, Serenity. The process of changing you will be painful for a little while. The final transformation won't be until tomorrow night when the moon has reached its climax. But the important part, the part that will help your body to accept mine will happen right away, but it will hurt terribly until you body can grow used to it."

She hesitated, but only for a moment before pulling herself forward to kiss him tenderly on the cheek.

"As long as it's you, then I think I can bear it."

With her final consent, Seto got off her for a second to remove his black shirt and flung it to the ground. Serenity gasped, the sight of his perfectly slim, but not too muscular chest and body bringing thrills to her increasing excitement. She traced his pectorals first with a brushing, teasing touch and then let her hands drift down towards his abdomen as he leaned over her, arms braced by her sides.

He chuckled softly, "Serenity, sweet, there will be plenty of time for that later. Trust me, you can have all the time you want to explore, **after** I change you."

Realizing he was only just keep himself from claiming her right then and there, Serenity removed her hands and put them to her own sash, undoing it and shyly opening her robe to expose the glory underneath. Seto's breath caught in his throat, as he looked her over several times. She was perfect in every way, from the curve of her breasts, to the pull of her waist, to the gentle swell of her hips. Her petite body was slender, but not delicate, having dancing most of her life. He loved the way her chest rose with each intake of air, the way her red orange hair fanned her face and neck, the way her topaz-emerald eyes shone and looked into his. An immense feeling of protectiveness filled him them; she was **his** soul mate now, and he would never let anyone harm her without feeling his powerful wrath.

Setting himself on top of her, Seto brought his lips to hers once again, his tongue begging for entrance. She granted it, and their tongues tangle passionately as Serenity slid her hands through his loose chocolate color hair. Then he pulled back slightly, only to return, kissing her lips, then her cheek, then her jawbone, finally making his way down to her neck. Serenity 'bore throat' to him, tilting her head back to give him better access. He lapped at an area half way down the left side of her neck with his tongue, making her tremble at the warm, velvety touch.

There was a slight pause before Serenity gasp feeling his sharp incisors pierce her skin. It wasn't as painful as she had first thought. Even when she felt his warm suck gently so as to draw her out her blood, she found the experience erotic rather than agonizing. When he had finished, he licked the wound gently, closing the two small holes he had made. He started to trail kisses again, this time moving down her neck and across her chest to her right breast, teasing the softy mouth with his tongue, flicking it over her hardening nipple.

"Seto!" Serenity moaned out in drunken pleasure as she left her hands in his hair, cupping the back of his head so as to keep him right where he was he feasted on her breast. Her moans became loud gasps as she felt his teeth sink into the giving flesh and then suckled lustfully.

"Aaa, SETO!" she breathed, to entrenched with love to say anything more.

As when he drank from her neck, he pulled back from her breast and lapped at where his teeth had marked her. Then he kissed down across her body to the hard curve of her left hipbone. He chose the place just about on her small waist and for a third time, drank her elixir. When he completely finished he pulled himself back over her body so that he rub his face in the softness of her hair, taking in her sharp and fresh scent that reminded him of mountain springs.

"What was all that about?" she asked, confused as to what he had done.

"All part of the ritual, my love. There's only one thing left to do."

He then slid his tongue over his teeth; purposely letting his sharp canines cut the tender flesh. Then he lunged in to lock mouths with Serenity before the wound could close.

Serenity was startled by the blood that was seeping into her mouth from his, but something inside her **thirsted** for it, and she sucked greedily, her tongue dueling with his to pick up every drop she could find. As the wound healed and she had drunk as much blood as his healing abilities had allowed, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Her temples throbbed as her blood rushed around in a heated frenzy, the pain increasing throughout her body until it became a roaring fire burning away a part of her. It was almost too much for her own sanity, and her hard spirit faltered momentarily to let out a tortured whimper.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, she felt Seto's gentle hands spreading her legs. When he had pulled himself off of her was beyond her comprehension, but she ceased to worry about it when she felt his tongue lapping at her inner thighs before tracing its way to the folds of her womanhood. She moaned, wanting to feel more of **that** than the pain that was pulsating from her heart, and bent her knees, drawing them back slightly to make it easier for him to taste her.

Serenity could feel his mouth encasing her sensitive bud as the vibrations of his licking threatened to throw her over the edge. Slowly, she was become more and more involved with that heart and pleasure building in her core than in her body's pain, her moans of pains becoming those of pleasure. When his tongue slid down and inside her entrance, her hips rose and fell in time with his strokes as he feasted upon her feminine honey. Finally he trust his tongue deep and hard, and then returned to her temporarily neglected clit to driver her over the edge as she gave a strangled cry of surprised and satisfied pleasure.

She moaned his name again, almost pleading. The worst of the pain was now gone; it no longer burned through her veins but had reduced to a dull ache in her bones. He heard her and pulled himself back up over her, tenderly kissing her sweat-soaked skin on way. She groaned slightly as she felt his weight on her still sensitive figure, although, whether, it was tend from her process of changing or her powerful orgasm, she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry my love," she whispered, bringing up a hand to stroke his dark bangs when she saw face creased with worry.

"Thanks to you, the worst has past. I'm just a little sore."

Seto nuzzled first her hand and then her neck, finally bringing himself to her face to have another kiss, which he apparently could never get enough of. Then he murmured against her lips, "Then I'll have to do a better job distracting you then."

_There's more he could do to me?_ Serenity thought, bewildered. The memory of the sweet way his talented tongue caressed her lower body, bringing her to a stunning climax hadn't left her mind, and she seriously doubt it ever will. Top that? Not a chance…

To her surprise, he grinned and husked, "Yes, Serenity. Much, much more."

She gave him a surprised looked and he grinned down at her.

"We can peer into the minds of most mortals and some spirits thanks to our magical tie with vampires. I can do it even more so now because we have bonded by blood exchange: I can read your thoughts rather plainly when you focus on them excessively."

Serenity felt her face flush and Seto smiled. Serenity looked down and her face reddened even more.

_How did Seto take off pants? Did he even wear any underwear or boxers?_

She soon discovered his hands were just as clever as his tongue, stroking her body in a way that sent a warm jolt through her wherever he touched. He paid extra attention to her neck and shoulders, massaging the ache while he still lay over her.

As she felt her strength coming back, Serenity gasped as the feeling of his gliding over her soft mounds. His thumbs traced circles around their centers before stroking ever so gently on their hardening peaks. Then, as if with a mind of their own, his digits floated downwards, along her rib cage and slim waist to her thighs, stroking the sleek and supple muscle of her legs.

"Serenity… I can't wait any longer," Seto said breathing heavily as she could hear his heart throb and noticed his eyes cloud blue with red encircled around them with desire and victory at having distracted his love from her previous agony.

"Then take me."

Seto smiled seeing her surprise; she was as ready as she would ever be. He nipped her nose affectionately, and responded by rubbing her cheek and his neck.

They locked eyes as Seto shifted till swollen member was poised at her virgin entrance. He slid inside slowly and carefully, stopping when he felt her barrier and her muscles tense so tightly, it hurt.

"Relax, my love. It's just like before; the pain will fade quickly, but you must be willing to accept it."

Serenity took a shaky breath and nodded, forcing herself to calm down. She sighed when he leaned forward to lap her throat, and as she tilted her head back, he rolled his hips, burying himself deep inside her.

Unused to such motions, she winced… her virginity broken. Seto waited for her to get used to the muscles were stretched to accommodate him. Then, very gently, he began to thrust at an even pace into her tight heat.

A gasp tore itself from Serenity's gaping mouth: it felt amazing! The way his fierce thickness buried itself deeper and deeper in her velvet sheath and how the friction and heat kept building between them. But it was increasing too slowly for her taste, and began to buck against him, silently begging for more.

He was all too happy to do so and pumped her harder and faster, loving the way her walls squeezed his manhood, trying to trap him in her hot, moist depths. Seto licked his lips, undoubtedly remember how she had tasted. His growls answered her moans of ecstasy as hey continued to move together, both racing for that wonderful place of bliss.

"SETO!"

Serenity reached it first, screaming his name as she arched sharply against him, her sex clamping down on his waves of pleasure crashed through her being, shattering her senses. The undulating muscles upon him was far too much for him to take and with an animalistic roar, the Vampire Lord released his seed inside of his mate.

"SERENITY!"

Both gasped roughly as they tried to replenish their lungs with oxygen. Serenity ran her hands feverishly down his neck and shoulders as he bathed her face with his tongue, licking away the thin film of sweat coating her skin.

"Seto," she rasped, trembling in the after-shock of the whole experience. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly, and she found them both under the covers, snuggled in each other's embrace, his member still inside her. She smiled, liking the feeling. For the first time she could eve remember, she felt both save an. He cherished her for everything that she was, only asking to be loved in return. And she did love him, with all that she had and more.

Craning her neck, she kissed softly mouth, gliding her tongue along his lower lip and nibbling gently.

"Thank you, my love" she whispered softly to him.

"Thank you, Serenity, for accepting what I am, and for accepting my love."

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her closer still, wrapping both his arms around her petite waist protectively. Very gently, he placed a kiss silken hair, before murmuring, "I love you, Serenity, with my body, heart and soul. I promise to devote my life to you and only you."

"I love you, too, Seto and I shall never leave you. I will always love you and stay by side for eternity. I promise my love."

And then the two fell asleep, in a coldwinter night, happily together.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**The End**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

That was long! I hope you enjoyed the short story. Sorry for taking so long. Happy New Year everyone! Sorry not making a Christmas story. I had planned to do one, but I had writer's block. I do have another vampire story in mind, but not like this. I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. Goodnight.

_**Ki Wingz**_

P.S. I'm sorry for the grammar.

Thank you everyone:

**Anayas-Creater, RajaLily, xXRoseGoddessXx, Blue HeartZS, NinjaAngel, Snow Lepord, NightEclipse, Kaori-Angel, Rose123579, Demon Spirit Goddess, AnimeQueenSaphira, FireFairy032003, Landi McClellan, Mariks1&Only, StarlitxIcexGoddess9074, -&- SetoxSerenity4Ever**


End file.
